Wishing on a Helicopter
by SafirelV
Summary: Just because he thinks she's beautiful doesn't mean he's in love with her. So how come he feels like this? Dick/Babs


******Title:** Wishing on a Helicopter

******By:** safirelv, fishscalepanties, allthebatguys

******Pairing:** Dick/Babs

******Rating:** K+

******Summary:** Just because he thinks she's beautiful doesn't mean he's in love. So how come he feels like this?

**Warning: **Extreme cheese ahead.

**_Dedicated to allthebatguys _**(even though you helped write it)

* * *

The sound of wine glasses clinking delicately against each other could be heard above the sound of people commencing in their polite small talk.  
Every single person at this benefit dinner held some kind of influential position, and were not too shy to brag about it to anyone they had the pleasure of speaking to. Even though the "pleasure" of speaking to someone usually turned into a sophisticated war on who had more power, money, and fame.  
That was one of the reasons Dick hated these things. There were others. The press were obsessive and pushy, the laughter was one part fake and two parts alcohol, and everything glittered. And then, the women.  
They came in the form of sparkly dresses, expensive jewelry, and made-up faces. They used to pinch his cheeks (which they found adorable, he could never figure out why though, it only reminded him that he had really chubby cheeks and it hurt) and tell him and cute he was and proceed to smother him with hugs and kisses and high pitched squeals of delight.  
Now that he was a little older they still liked to come up to him and attack with their barrage of ingratiating remarks, meant to win his favor so he could tell his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, how wonderful these women were so they could win good favor with the infamous playboy.  
"Guessing you're not really feeling into this either today, huh?"  
Dick turned around to see fellow classmate and female best friend, Barbara Gordon. She definitely was no Wally, but she got the redhead part down. That was about it though. She didn't seem to have the ravenous appetite, cheesy pick-up lines, or superspeed. She did, however, possess utmost grace and beauty, and warmth and kindness. He'd known her since he became Bruce's ward, and she knew about his parents. She was there for him in the beginning during the rougher times and he loved her for everything she did for him.  
"Woah," was all he managed to breathe out as he got a good look at her.  
Her red hair was pinned up in some complicated arrangement, he'd never understand it, but whatever it was, it looked really great. And the dress she wore was a deep rich blue color. It was strapless and floor-length, but there was a slit in the side. Intricate designs entwined one another in the bodice, though he realized he shouldn't stare. Much. Not as much as he currently was, which was, a lot.  
"Eyes up here Boy Wonder," she snapped.  
"Um, yeah," he replied, adjusting his tie. He realized that moment that it was the same shade of blue as Barbara's dress. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
"You look really pretty Babs," he finally said, giving her a smile.  
It was her turn to blush, "Oh, um, thanks Dick. You don't look so bad yourself."  
A silence filled the empty space between them before Barbara took his hand and said, "Let's dance."  
"But I-"  
"Will be an awesome friend and provide a dance partner so I don't look stupid dancing by myself? Hey if you really don't want to, I'm sure I could find another guy to dance with."  
"NO! I mean, sure, whatever, I'll dance."  
She led him out onto the dance floor, and he honestly felt really silly that he wasn't the one leading her, but it couldn't be helped.  
The orchestra started playing another tune, the notes floating up in the air and blanketing them in a musical melody as he put a hand on her waist and the other in her hand. She lifted her other hand and placed it on his shoulder, smiling at him. He blushed but forced himself to keep looking in her eyes. They were a blue-gray color, and he thought they looked like a cloudy sky when the sun's rays beamed through and shone down and just made your heart stop and forced you to just forget everything and watch, because it was just so _beautiful_.  
He suddenly realized that he was looking upwards. Now he was used to looking up at people, but Babs was a lot taller than normal. And it was embarrassing to have to look up at this dance partner.  
"What the heck are you wearing? Six inch heels?"  
She smirked, "No, just two inches. What, you _embarrassed_?"  
_Yes. A little. Okay fine, a lot_, he thought to himself. But he didn't show it to her, instead, he laughed it off.  
"Come on, let's get out of here," she said, starting to pull him away by the hand.  
They traveled outside, away from the glitz and glamour of the party.  
They sat on the roof and watched the city lights, since there were no stars. But every so often a helicopter would fly by and they'd laugh and joke about how it was a shooting star and they should make a wish.  
"I wish this moment would last forever," Barbara said suddenly on the fourth helicopter to fly by.  
Dick blushed and wasn't sure how to reply to that.  
"Me too."  
She turned to look at him. He did look rather nice all dressed up in a tailor-made tuxedo and blue tie. She swore she didn't know he was going to wear a tie the exact same shade as her dress, but when she was picking it out, she had silently hoped he would. She knew it was his favorite color and she hoped he'd like it. But she wondered why she even thought of him at all when she was picking out what to wear in the first place.  
And suddenly she found herself getting lost in his eyes. He gazed back at her with his steely blue eyes, seemingly piercing into her soul.  
And before she knew it, he had pulled her towards him, their bodies touching, and she felt his heart beating against her shoulder.  
"I don't know what I'm doing," he said. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face, but he didn't back away.  
"I don't know what you're doing either," she said, but she didn't give him a chance to react or change his mind.  
She closed the space between them and felt his lips press against hers. A fire grew inside of her as her heart quickened, but she didn't want the flames to die down. She felt the fire burn within her as she pulled him closer, the flames growing ever more furious.  
And finally, they pulled away. His hands were now around her waist and her arms were around his neck as they breathed the fresh air and let sink in what had just happened. _She had kissed her best friend. And he had kissed her back._  
Everything had changed between them now. It was his turn to decide what he wanted to do. He already knew what she thought of him. She waited as the fire died down within her, and a sinking feeling rose.  
But then he moved in. This time, more gently. His soft lips caressed hers, and it was more of a candle burning in the darkness. A bright light, but a soft, warm one.  
"I'm sorry," Dick said as he pulled away, "I don't know what came over me, I just…"  
Before he could finish his sentence he shot up blushing furiously.  
Barbara looked up at him with a sad smile before propping herself back onto her feet.  
"It's okay Dick… My dad's probably looking for me."  
She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her hand.  
"Wait."  
He wished he could just tell her how he felt. But he was scared. He was scared she might decide she didn't really like him all that much anymore and leave. And then he wouldn't even have her as a friend.  
"I-I… I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight. Like, really, really gorgeous."  
"…Thanks," Barbara said, starting to turn back around again. But before her hand slipped completely out of Dick's, she turned back around quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek before disappearing back in the crowd of sparkly dresses, ties, suits, and the savoir faire of the high class of Gotham.  
Maybe these parties weren't so bad after all.********

THE END.

* * *

(A/N:) So we were chatting... and this happened. ISN'T IT CHEESY AND BEAUTIFUL? :D

Anyway allthebatguys/alleybat would like to know what you guys think of it, and I would too! So it would be lovely if you could leave a review :) we love to hear from you guys!

-Love, Safire

(P.S. I'll try to update EGFH as soon as I can!)


End file.
